


In Silence

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [30]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Menace, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> written to the prompt, climb, for charloft's 100 drabbles of summer. previously posted elsewhere.
> 
> * * *

Daniel climbed the ladder unsteadily. As expected, Jack was sitting in his chair, balancing a beer on his knee and staring at the night sky.

Jack looked over when Daniel stepped onto the platform. His eyes touched on Daniel’s bandaged wrist. "That okay?"

Daniel shrugged.

Jack took a sip of his beer. "We okay?"

"Not so much." Daniel slid down till he was seated, leaning tiredly back against the low railing. They sat in silence, while Jack finished his beer. Then he stood and stepped carefully over Daniel's legs to descend the ladder.

“Not so much at all,” Daniel whispered.


End file.
